Avaenfell
by The Dark Word
Summary: An adult version of the Wizard of Oz.My version of the main story line. This is my first fan fic.Please review.
1. Bad Weather

_**Avaenfell**_

By Gabriel Casanova

1

_**Bad weather**_

There's no place like home.Well for most people anyway,but it was different for Dorothy,home was the last place she want to be.Being seventeen and lost in a world that was to big for you was becoming an epidemic in this day and age.At lest thats the way she saw it.

Orphaned at the age of five Dorothy barley remembered her prints.Its was funny,because she remembered the day they died very well.She was laying on the floor in the den of her fathers house.She remembered how soft the rug had felt under her and how it smelled of pine.They where suppose be gone only a few hours,they had been in a ruff spot over the previous months and her mouther had Thought a night away from the stress of the life they had made wood do them more then a little good.She remembered Ema seemed to be around a lot toward's the end.Ema Gail was her fathers sister but the way Dorothy's mother and her where together you wood think it was the other way around.

The drunk had smashed their small Toyota in to scrap and crushed the life out of them,he however walked away without a scratch.Isn't it funny how that always seems to be the way,Dorothy always remembered that old proverb.God protect's children,fools and drunk drivers.

She pulled the yellow crown from its cardboard case and scribbled the dull waxy color accost the page of her "Fun at the Zoo" coloring book.For some reason she had always been parcel to yellow,it just suited her.When the door bell rang she sprung up and ran into the hall with all the zeal and enthusiasm that a five year old could fill for her parents.There was a man there but he was not the one she expected to see.The dark blue of the police officer's uniform contrasted the white walls.Ante Em spoke but the words seemed to vanish before leaving her lips,all the sounds around her seemed to droop away and in that one horrible moment seemed to slow to a crawl.Her parents were dead and Although she was to Young to truly understand the meaning behind this inevitable aspect of life she was old enough to realized it meant her parents weren't coming home.

They never spoke of it And wile that was most likely the catalyst for a grate many "Republish Actions" on her part,It was just to hard for Ema to spake of.Dorothy was raised in a loving home,well most of the time.Ant Em lived the life of a failed batchleret,getting in to one failed relationship after the next inadvertently exposing Dorothy to the some of the worst of the male populace.When she was eleven Ema got involved with Ed Jensen,a layabout drunk that wood put her down at every opportunity.Then there was Dean Tailer when she was thirteen,he was a recovering heroin addict that emptied Ems bank account when he skipped out on her for a nineteen year old waitress.But as bad as they where Gilbert was far worst.

Gilbert Gulch had come in to their lives three months ago and at fist he was Really sweet,at first anyway.The first time he hit her Dorothy told Ant Em who rushed to his defiance dismissing anything she had to say out of hand despite the bruises.From there things just got worse.About two weeks ago Dorothy had went to the mall with a group of her Friends after school.She browsed the stores,smiling flirtatiously at the sales clerks she found particularly cute and after a few hours went home.She slid her key into the lock,twisted until she herd the faint click that indicated it was unlocked and opened the door,Gilbert's fist come straight out clodding with the sinter of her chest.Dorothy flue to the ground choking and gasping for air.

"Where the hell where you you little shit!"

His voice was loud,terrifying.Tears began to flow freely from her eyes has she rubbed in between her breasts.

"Study hall...With my...Ackg!"

His powerful fingers raped around her throat cutting off all her air.Slowly he pulled her to her feet and bent down to meet her eyes.To say Gilbert was a big man wood be an understatement,standing six for he was damn right towering.

"Don't you lie to me you little bitch."His voice was low and in some way vibrant as if he was holding on to something with all his strength,something fearse or even insane.

"The...mall..."She croaked barley able to spake under the pressure of his clinched fist.

Effortlessly he tossed her through the door,Dorothy stumbled and hit the ground hard,she through her hands up to cache herself but only managed to pill a thick layer of skin off her palms.

"Get on your home work.Dinners in an hour."

She dismissed the thought of telling Ant Em out right.She wouldn't believe her anyhow.How could she?Believing wood mean Ema had chosen yet another bad apple.Hell Dorothy was begging to wander if there was anything else in the hole dame orchard.

She sat watching the sun set on L.A.the city she had lived in her hole life.The city her parents had died in.It had been the set for every moment in her life.She hated it.She sat on top of the solid metal structure in the sinter of the play ground.It,like L.A. Had been a part of her life sense the moment of her birth.She had played on it as a child,swinging from its bright lime green panted bars.The bars where faded now,the paint dull and chipping with the where of countless hands pulling,rubbing and scraping.Dorothy felt the same way.Faded,Worn out...Used.

She took a long drag from the camel cigarette she was smoking.She held her breath letting the smoke seep deep into her lungs.The blue of the sky graduley faded into Orange,pink,red and finally black.Dorothy siged throwing the butt of her cigarette to the ground.

"Fuck."She said softly to herself.Not out of frustration or anger but out of pure solace.She didn't want to go back there,but where else wood she go?Besides if she wasn't there to meet that prick when he got home Ant Em...She didn't want to think about what wood happen if she wasn't there to take the focus off her pore anti.Because as bad as she had it Ant Em had been through worst.Dorothy had been so hard on her over the past years.Not just her,all thous men that had come before Gilbert had really taken there tool on her,even if she didn't realize it.Many nights Dorothy had herd her in her room crying herself to sleep.No see woodent leave Ant Em alone with that bastard.She wood let him take his frustrations out on her,she owed it to her.

The loud crack sound stooped her in her tracks.It was like several small explosions then a series or swift crackling.Power lines.She watched as two blocks up the thick black line fell to the ground spraying a shower of hot blue sparks accost the road.Then she felt the air grow still around her,Dorothy backed up as the sky infront of her faded and formed into what looked like...a tornado.It flashed in front of her appearing and vanishing just as quick.A Strong current of wind circled her travailing up her levies,her blue top and jean jacket blowing franticly in that moment the twister was there then went still.Dorothy's hart raced and she wanted to run but couldn't.Her legs were frozen and useless,Then all was still.Somewhere close a car alarm was letting off a continuous wine,a dog barked,silence.Dorothy reached up and brushed her long red hear out of her eyes.

"What the hell?"She said to herself not realizing she had spoken at all.

Leaves and stray papers lay strune accost the road and grass.Dorothy was vagley aware that her legs where working once again,she turned to run but stoped.In the sky where the twister had been was a long bright rainbow.

"Wow."

Brilliant purple,green,blue,pink, and yellow streaked the sky in a way she had never seen before,it was worm some how,it was as if God had taken all the love in the world and streaked the sky.

The rainbow vanished in a torrent of wind and debrie.The twister screamed in a deafening roar,it rolled foreword with amazing speed.Dorothy turned to run but it was to close,the brownish gray giant envolped her.Dorothy's screams where drowned out by wind moving hundreds of miles an hour.She spun uncontrollably up words,faster and faster her arms flailed like a rag dolls and for a moment Dorothy thought she wood be split in two.She gasped for air as the torrent of wind chocked her worse the Gilbert Gulch ever could.Her eyes began to roll up as she started to fall unconscious.Just before the blackness of this forced sleep took her Dorothy smiled,and if she was able she wood had laughed out loud.A tall lanky figure lifted and fell with the currents of the wind,Deep green skinned hands griped the rains of a powerful steed that seemed to run on the air,her dark black robes moved wildly in the wind.It was ...a witch.


	2. Witches

**2**

_**Witches**_

Dorothy moand as she slowly regained consciousness.The warmth of the sun coaxing her out of her delirium.She heard the soothing sounds of birds cherping,a slight breeze cooled her skin.Dorothy's eyes flue open,she sat up quickly frantically surveying her surroundings.The forest stretched out before her.

"Where the hell?"She asked herself.

The rows of thick trees seamed different from any trees she had ever seen before.For some reason they seamed cold,almost alien.

Dorothy got to her feet holding one hand to her head.She wondered if she had dreamed the hole thing.A tornado in southern California?Not likely and even if there was,theirs no way she would have survived a ride like the one she thought she had taken.More than likely she would be in several pieces around town.Then where was she?The Forrest was deance Dorothy didn't have to go wandering to know that.And she couldn't remember an area like this anywhere .The air had grown cold in that moment and Dorothy prayed it wasn't getting dark...Getting dark,wasn't it sun set?It seemed more like late afternoon now,just how long had she been laying there?Panic

began to set in.What the hell was going on?

Dorothy felt tears begging to form and she let her eyes wonder skywards.She was startled to see that the calming blue heaven's she was so used to was replaced with a drab orange and it was there that Dorothy saw the only familiar site she would see in this alien land.The rainbow.It didn't just resemble the one from before,it was identical.Dorothy studied it intently unable to look away.Suddenly she saw movement,just in between the people and blue streaks something seemed to glide across the lines of color as if they where solid.Dorothy squinted her eyes trying to make out the small figure...Her eyes widened and her heart began to pulse wildly with fear as the thing came rushing forward in to view.With incredible speed the horse landed with a loud clap of it hooves moving smoothly from the air to the forest floor.Dorothy fell back,the horse began circling her its black clad rider looking on.Dorothy began to crawl back as the rider got down off the horse.She starred at Dorothy,her faces hidden deep within a dark black hood.

"Where is it?"Her voice was small and somewhat weak,it reminded Dorothy of her grandmothers voice but with one difference,it was full of hate.

Her robes where long and taterd,they looked ancient.Long silver hair hung down from somewhere inside her hood.She reached out with a horrible green skinned hand.Her fingers curled out reviling a dry yellow palm,her fingers where impassably long with an extra joint in each and they where crowned with long jagged nails.Dorothy recognized her right away.It was the Witch.

"Where is it!?"She screamed.Her voices no longer sounded weak,now it sounded fierce.It sounded the same way Gilbert's voices sounded when he was an a benge.

"W...What?"Dorothy managed in a trembling voices.

"The Jewel of Avaenfell!Give it to me!!!"

"I...Don't have anything."

The Witch lifted her hand.A spiral of White light formed up from her wrist settling in her palm.The light seemed to scream in her hand,an echoing hollow sound that sent a chill down Dorothy's spine.The Witch launched her hand forward sending the ball of screaming energy at her barley missing Dorothy's head.Dorothy screamed as it exploded behind her,chunks of dirt and grass falling over her.Dorothy clucthed her head trying desperately to shield herself.Something shimmered in the dirt at her feet.Dorothy crouched down still holding her head.A glimmer of red,gold...a ring.

"Give me the Jewel girl and a I shall not destroy you,give it not and I swear by the stars you will suffer before you die."

"OK!"Dorothy shouted picking up the small golden ring.The red ruby in crested within let off wave after wave of power and Dorothy felt an incredible urge to slide it on her finger.

"Good child.Now give it here."The Witch put her hands up pulling the hood off her.Her Skin was a deep green,the color off rot,her eyes where light orange seething with hate.Her jaw ran down the base of her face in to a sharp point tipped with a fat wart.Her nose circled downwards sharp and twisted.

Dorothy took another step back fighting the urge to run.She knew better after seeing that light show the hag had just put on it would be suicide.Dorothy reached out with one shaking hand and plased the ruby ring in the Witches palm then quickly pulled her hand away.The Witch smiled reviling a row of dingy yellow teeth.She slid the ring on one long finger letting out a kakeling laugh.

"Good...It was to long finding to lose now."She said barley over a whisper.

Dorothy backed up slowly speeding up with every steep.

"Wait!"The Witch shouted.Dorothy jumped freezing in place.

"This is for you girl.For your...loyalty."

The Witch lifted her hand in to the air.A dark red spark flashed to life.She locked her eyes on Dorothy then released the flying ball of death.Dorothy instinctively duked her head jumping to one side.The red projectile connected with the base of one of the mammoth trees spraying chunks of wood and bark flying.Dorothy hit the ground,the impact chattering her teeth together.She looked up and stared right into the Witches hideous face.

"I won't miss this time child."She said lifting another pulsing palm of red energy.

The loud moan caused them both to look up.The hags eyes widened and she had just enough time to let out a terrified scream before the tree fell crushing her,snapping bones like twigs.

Dorothy sat motionless as the dust settled.Unable to move or think all she could do is sit,eyes wide with shock.Her breath was going in and out in fast panits.The Witches arm was all that was recognizable now,it lay in a thick pool of dark green blood,the ruby ring shimmering on its finger.She felt an urge to take it and as she sat there staring that urge became unbearable.Dorothy reached out almost unconsciously taking the ring sliding it on to a finger of her own.The ruby began to glow and Dorothy felt a white hot rush of energy from it.

Dorothy got to her feet,her head spun trying desperately to come to cope with the events she had just witnessed.She felt her stomach clincth and vomited.She stumbled almost falling,she steadied her self on the trunk of one of the massive trees.

"God.Please let this be a dream."She spoke softly,taking deep breaths.Suddenly her air was cut off altogether.Something had her by the throat pulling her to the ground.

Three small creatures came in to view one was holding a long leather pole by one end,the other was wrapped tightly around her neck.They where small and chubby,at first Dorothy had thought they where midgets but realized they where something else Intel,something inhuman.

They where only about four feet tall,their skin was orange with a slightly blue tint.Two of them had bright blond hair while the other one was pink,the color of Cotton candy,neatly keeped with green and red ties.Their teeth where small and rounded into little dull points,there clothing was fancy to the point of being Dollish,even cartoonish.Blue and green pants with bright yellow vests,polished red boots crowned with gold buckles.Each was armed with a shining sliver blade.

"What is it?"One asked his companions.His voice high and sharp.

"Its a Beast'ull I think,look at its fur."He said pointing to Dorothy's hair.

"No."The one with the Cotton candy hair said."Its an emissary of Oz.Possibly his finest warrior look...it killed Revana!"He said pointing to the shattered Witch under the tree.

"Or maybe a witch?You?"The one holding the rod said tugging on the leather strap."Are you a good witch or a bad one?"

Dorothy wrenched in pain.Reaching up rubbing her sore and acking throat.

"I'm not...Neither."

"See!Its a warrior!"the candy haired one said.

"Enough of this.We will take it to Gowlinda.She will know what to do with it."

The little man-thing reached behind his back pulling a length of rope,he then proceeded to tie her hands behind her.

"No!Look!"Dorothy shouted."I didn't do anything!"

"Silence!Gag her,less she put a spell on us."

The one with the candy hair pulled a leather strap out of his pocket,lashing it between her teeth and tieing it tightly behind her head.Dorothy felt her tears returning as they lead herd deeper into the woods.

The forest trees rocked with a powerfull wind that Dorothy couldn't fill and she wished that the twister would swoop down and take her home.Even Gilbert was prefable to the present situation.The ropes around her wrist cut in to her sending a dull pain through her arms that worsened with every step.

After about twenty minutes the forest opened to a clearing doted with small huts carved out of smooth white stone,many where carved into the base of the surrounding trees that outlined the town,the town was quiet,deserted and it reminded Dorothy of one of those ghost towns in an old John Wayne movie.Dorothy realized she was no longer standing on the over growth of the forest floor,now worn gray stones made up a short road running north to the center of town,ending in a spiral the stones growing smaller as they moved closer to the center of the spiral.

The three small men lead her to the center of the spiraling road and stood next to her in silence.Somewhere Dorothy heard bells begin to ring but there was something odd about the sound.They where echoed,as if they where somewhere far away but at the same time she was sure she could feel the vibrations emanating from them.Suddenly Dorothy felt nauseous and lightheaded,she felt her knees start to buckle and she thought she was going to faint.The air in front of her suddenly thickend and vibrated with shimmering white energy,it glistened like water in a still pool.Dorothy felt her skin grow cold and her body lifted up floating just over the ground.Quickly she looked at her captors,there small body's lifting, hovering in the air.There hair floating justs above there shoulders.Instantaneously the air stailed around them forming a solid bubble.Suddenly it exploded outwards pieces flying out like glass shards then vanishing as they hit the ground.A shock wave of white light moved quickly outward,dozen of little men women and children fading into sight as it passed over them.The white stone hunts shimmed as the light touched them changing there color to any number of shades and patterns. Dorothy felt as if she would vomit again but she fought it back.At the end of town Dorothy could see what looked like a medieval church,Its tall white walls shimmed in the day light,The chapel bells ringing loudly,its high spires stretched up to the heavens.

There was a crowd forming around them and Dorothy felt terrified as dozens of tiny faces gathered around her and she frantically wondered what they wanted from her.The three men led her through the crowd to the entrance to the church.A small fat man examined her thoughtfully as they approached.He was clad in a green suit,a large gold chain hung from his watch pocket.

"What business do you do hear?"The fat man asked,his eyes never leaving Dorothy.

"We captured this witch in the forest.Where hear to see Gowlinda."

The fat man squinted his eyes at her,they seem to look straight thought her.Finally he spoke.

"Enter and mind yourself."

The large double doors opened even as he finished his sentence.A bright white light leaked out until it enveloped them.The world seamed to rush forward and for a moment Dorothy thought she was falling down a tunnel of pure light.The light vanished and Dorothy saw she was no longer at the entrance to the church she was now in what looked like a throne room.The floors where made of shimmering white marble,the walls where white stone with gold trim separating the walls from the floor,a gigantic chandeliers suspended motionlessly from the roof,thousands of crystals shimmed in the light of hundreds of candles.In the center of the room there was a series of for circle steps crowned with a white marble throne that flowed smoothly from the floor.

The woman siting in the tall structher look down at Dorothy with eyes the color of twilight,orange and pink with a touch of purple.

"Your highness,we bring before you a..."

"Silence!"Her eyes burned with white hot fire.Her voices both beautiful and terrifying.The three men jumped back,the one with the Cotton candy color hair dropped the strap he had been leading her by.

"You fools!What have you done!?"

"Y...Your grace this witch was spying on our village,we..."

"This is no witch."She walked down closer to Dorothy.Her long red gown seamed to flow and drift with every step.

"Its a girl."She lifted her hand,Dorothy arms dropped as the rope binding her hands and mouth broke with a loud snap.

"No!"The Cotton candy hair one said."No she is a powerful warrior!She killed The Scourge of the East!"

"Truly?Revana is dead?"

Dorothy took a few steps back as the woman came closer,she could have ran but something about the woman stoped her.All though she was terrified there was a strange calm around her.For reasons she could not explain Dorothy felt soothed in her presents,even safe.

"What is your name child?"Her voice was smooth and warming and all though she looked young,barely older then Dorothy in fact,there was a wisdom in her tone.One that could only come from great age.

"D...Dorothy Gale."

"And where do you hail from?"

Dorothy frowned and looking back at the events that had transpired only an hour ago shrugged her shoulders and half joking answered.

"Earth.L.A.To be exact."

"Well Dorothy Gale I am Gowlinda keeper of the north.Welcome to Saint Avens."

"Welcome!?"Dorathy said a little more sternly then she had intended.

"You call _**that**_ a welcome!?"she said pointing to the three little men that had gathered some distance sinces Gowlinda had come down from her throne.

"What the hell are those things!?Where the hell am I!?"

Gowlinda brushed her long golden locks from her face and turned walking back towards her throne.

"Those are Earadosens,the people that live in these lands and you are in Escara on the northern most point of Avaenfell."

"Avaenfell?"

"I am not surprised at your confusion."Gowlinda said with a smile.

"Most of your breed knows nothing of us or our land."

Dorothy shook her head in frustration.She felt sick.

"look.I don't know anything about this you,them,your world or mine and i don't want to know.All I want to know is A what I'm doing hear and B how I'm going to get back."

"You are here to fulfill your destiny." Gowlinda said pointing to the ring on Dorothy finger.

"My destiny?"

The huge double doors slammed drawing all eyes to the back of the room.A woman stood starring defiantly at Gowlinda.

"Who killed my sister?"Her voice sounded echoed as if there where a thousand voices speaking at once.

The woman walked towards them,Dorothy felt the tempter around them suddenly drop,white clouds of steam bellowed up from their mouths.The woman was dressed all in black.Her long black gowne was like silk and seamed to crawl across the floor in all directions.It split in the center reviling a black lace coreset that clung tightly to her body.Her long black hair drifted past her shoulders and ocasonaly twitched on its own accord.On her head was a brilliant emerald crown.

"My sister Gowlinda!I know you Know who has done this.Was it you!I demanded to know!"

"Demand?"Gowlinda said with a slight smile.

"You have no power hear Kindra.Do not presume to demand anything."

Kindra snarled contorting her beautiful face in to an image of rage.

"Make no mistake white witch,I am far from powerless.Ravana!?Who is responsible..."

Kindras eyes widened at the glistening ruby ring on Dorothy finger.Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Dorothy.

"The Jewel of Avaenfell...You!You killed her!"

Kindra lunged forwards her long fingers circling with energy.Gowlinda leaped from her throne as a bolt of blue energy was flung at Dorothy.It shattered on the surface of a deep pink orb that had encircled her.Dorothy fell to the ground.

"She is mine!"Kindra screamed."I invoke the right of vengeance.By the laws of old her blood is mine Gowlinda!If you try to inpeed me the truce will be vode.Delmarta will invade Escara!"

Gowlindas face contorted with rage as she lifted her hand above her head,white energy sparked around her clinched fist.

"Threaten me again Kindra and we shall truly see who has the power in my kingdom!"

"Stop it!"Dorothy cryed.Her head aced and tears ran freely from her eyes.

"I didn't kill any one!"

"Liar!"Kindra screamed her voice echoing once again.

"She killed her self!All I did was stand there and..."

"Silence you little..."Kilndra pondered Dorothy for a moment.

"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement.The ring,give it to me and I shall forgo the vengeance of my sister."

Dorothy felt a reluctance she could not understand,she had just found the thing not three hours before,yet she felt connected to it somehow.She felt a powerful urge not to give it up.Yet she didn't want to die.She tried to pull it off but it was so tight on her finger Dorothy couldn't believe she had gotten it on in the first place.

"It...It wont come off."Dorothy said tears still flowing.

"Then come hear and Ill rip off your dammed finger!"

"The spirit of Avaenfell has chosen.You will not get it from her now Kindra."Gowlinda said.

"No!It wouldn't chose her!"

"It _has_ chosen Kindra.Now be gone!"

"I shall have my revenge girl.Make no mistake about that.Gowlinda you have three days to deliver this child to me,or you by the gods you will regret it."

"Your threats are as weak as your spells Kindra.I do not fear you."

Kindra snarled as a deep red cloud swirled around her feet.Her body pulsed and faded as the cloud encompassed her.Then she was gone.

"Don't worry miss Gale she can not hear you here."

"who was that?"Dorothy asked trying desperately to calm down.

"Kindra is the witch of the of Delmarta and the western wastes."

"She said she wanted to kill me. Why? What the hell is going on?"

"You are the chosen one.The one that will use the jewel unite the for corners of Avaenfell and bring a lasting peace to all the world."

Dorothy looked down at the ring.It shimmered,a faint light grew over her hand.Dorothy slowly looked up at Gowlinda.

"Your telling me children's tails."

"Truly?Then how would you explain what has happened to you today?Can you even begin to realize it?You are the chosen one."

Dorothy wanted to cry but couldn't.She held her hands to her face filling the calming warmth of the ring flow over her.

"So what am I supposed to do now?"

Gowlinda smiled and Dorothy thought it was the look a parent would give a child.

"You will go to the Emerald Tower and seek the console of the great wizard Oz."

"I don't even know the way out of this room,how am I suppose to go anyway?"

"You won't be going alone."

Gowlinda waved her hand and the Cotton candy color haired man walked to them.

"This is Toto.He is my scout and knows well the way to the Emerald Tower."

Toto turned to Dorothy and bowed graciously.

"Allow me to apologize for any affiance may have caused."

"affiance?You drug me around the wood on a leash!"

He bowed once again as if to apologize.Gowlinda lifted her hand,pointing to the huge double doors.

"Now go,move swiftly to Blackwood forest,there I shall send word to an old allie to ade you.Do not let your Gard down,for Kindra will seek her vengeance."

Dorothy wanted to say thank you but couldn't,she hadn't the words or the strength.She fallowed the little man through the portal of light, it flowed out in a thick mist consuming them.Dorothy closed her eyes letting the light drift through her.she felt the world drop away and suddenly she was back on the steps to the chapel.


End file.
